13th Witch : A Secret Circle Fanfiction
by Ayame Misaki
Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the Club
1. Just A Normal Beginning Like Any Other

13th Witch : A Secret Circle Fanfiction

Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Klaire of course, hehe) or anything else. This is simply a fanfiction that I have written for you, please enjoy.

Author Note: This is my first fanfiction, on this site, so please review and all that jazz. Thank you so much. PS, this is after the series, so Adam is together with Cassie.

I walked down the white sandy beach, my eyes fixed on the receding sand beneath my rainbow checkered converse. My thoughts wandering to normal things like, how I would be starting school tomorrow at the high school, when I'd get a call from one of my old friends from Oshkosh, Wisconsin, and my favorite holiday coming up in just two more weeks, Halloween.

I fiddled with my silver and black studded belt that hung limply from my torn black skinny jeans. Halloween… What should I be this year…? Even though I'm almost 17, I still had the childlike thrill of dressing up. It was creepy. Creepy fun, that is. It excited me... I could already feel a small grin sneak its way onto my lips. My dark black eyes glinted… A vampire? No… I had been that the year before… A 80s girl? 5 years back… Hmmm…

Suddenly I was hit, hard, knocking me back into the damp sand. I yelped but started giggled when I felt something slimy lick my face all over. A dog.

"Raj!! Raj!!! Come here now boy!!!!" I heard a voice sound, but the dog didn't listen to his master continuing to get dog slobber all over me. "RAAAJJJ!!!" Suddenly the dog was lifted off of me. I blinked, a playful grin still across my face. A guy. Adam as his name, my mind told me. My eyes adverted to the others behind him. A beautiful blond girl. Diana. A fair haired brunette girl. Cassie. The rest of them named, Melanie, Laurel, Sean, Doug and Chris. They were a group… And some of them were missing… The ones missing were named… My mind absently peered further… Faye, Deborah, Suzan and Nick.

I shook my head, realizing the boy, Adam, who had pulled the dog off of me was talking.

"Are you alright?" He helped me up. I looked at him. Pretty blue eyes…

"Great." I grinned wildly, brushing my cartoon monster shirt off and my fishnet gloves. "Raj should take obedient lessons though" I laughed, but they all blinked. I realized my mistake. "His collar?" I said, raising my eyes brows at them. They relaxed and smiled. The boy reached out his hand to me.

"I'm Adam." He listed off the others names which I had already known, and I nodded with a small grin.

"My names Klaire. I just moved here. Number 13"

They seemed to tense at that as well. What was wrong with them? Suddenly Doug grinned wildly, I couldn't help but grin just as wildly.

"Great!!" He laughed and then rest of them smile, tension gone. There was definitely something wrong with these people… I better keep my guard up, I can't have them realize I'm a witch… I knew this town was superstitious about that, well, at least some of the adults were. I felt their minds…

"Where did you come from, Klaire?" Diana asked softly, with a sweet smile. Suddenly, Raj, jumped up on me again and barked, wanting my attention. I laughed and knelt down, petting and teasing him.

"Wisconsin" I grinned. I heard a faint "This is odd, Raj usually doesn't like strangers…" From Laurel. I just grinned wider. Oh, this would be a lot of fun.

It was about 10pm when I separated from the group. We talked, a lot. They even invited me to eat lunch with them tomorrow. I smiled, sitting on my bed in the new house. It was much newer then the other houses on the block… I laid back, getting under the thick black covers of my bed, the lights already turned out. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before turning to pick up a picture frame, which sat on my night stand. I traced a finger absently over the cool smooth glass surface, staring at the happy smiling couple in the picture.

Mom…

Dad…

Just like in your notes… I came here. Just as you asked me too… I still don't understand the reason you had wanted me to come here, but I promise you I will find out… I hope you two are having a good time in heaven, because I know that's where you are… I miss you… I love you… Please continue to watch over me… Good night…

I kissed the glass over the two beautiful faces of my parents and then set the frame on the wooden surface again, before closing my eyes, and falling into a blissful sleep, thinking of school and Halloween.


	2. School, The Secret And Klaire

13th Witch : A Secret Circle Fanfiction ( Chapter Two )

Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Klaire of course, hehe) or anything else. This is simply a fanfiction that I have written for you, please enjoy.

Author Note: I hope you like my 2nd Chapter to '13th Witch'. If you do, give it a review, Id really appreciate it. Thank you so much. PS Hiddenite is a real gem stone, Google it, haha.

I stepped out of my shower, wrapping a fluffy black towel around my body. I leaned onto the black marble counter to peer at my grinning self in the mirror. Dark black hair, with neon orange streaks going through it. Which was only for the month, since it was Halloween. My dark onyx eyes glittered in enthusiasm. This was going to be a good day, I could tell.

I got dressed in neon orange skinny jeans to match my hair, black studded belt hanging, and a tight black tank top that had a cute ghost on it saying 'Boo!! Did I scare yew?'. I threw on some striped socks and a pair of black and white checkered converse. By the way I had seen the others apparel yesterday, I could tell my taste in clothing was… Much different. But I didn't mind. I didn't mind one bit. I was different. More different then anyone knew.

I grinned, putting on my choker necklace, with one oval clear hiddenite gemstone. It was my gemstone and I never went anywhere without it. I slung my black backpack over my shoulder and headed out the door. Only to stop when I saw a black Samurai. I grinned at the car and saw the drivers to be the Henderson twins.

"Needa' Ride, girly?"

"Come on babe, we'll take ya!!" They hooted in laughter. My grin only grew and I ran over, and got into the passenger seat.

"WOOOHOOOO!!!" The engine revved. I laughed and we took off.

***

I discovered quite a few new things about my… 'Acquaintances' from yesterday. 1st, they ruled the school. Everyone was either afraid of them, or admired them. 2nd, knowing them made me popular in a heartbeat… Which was sorta nice, more or less. 3rd… Well… I don't have a third… Yet, that is. Oh… I got one… They would all make great tour guides, haha!

It was now lunch, and I was heading to where ever they eat lunch with Cassie. The looks we got from guys were… In my opinion, hilarious. We were like goddesses of extreme beauty. I wanted to burst out laughing at every single one of them and call them 'Desperate'! I mean really, what type of society was this that guys had the freewill to stare at girls like that! Even at my old school, at least they didn't show it! Have some pride!!

We walked through a crowd into a room where the others gathered.

"Klaire! Cassie!!" Diana smiled at us. I grinned, my eyes easily pointing out the new faces I hadn't seen from yesterday. Faye, Deborah, Suzan, and Nick. Just as my mind said that, Diana introduced us. I grinned at them.

"Pleasure" I snickered, my tone slightly mocking. The girl Deborah grinned at me, acceptingly. Suzan, just ate a cupcake. Faye looked up, her eyes narrowed on my necklace and then looked away to her red nails. Nick just didn't say anything. I grinned. He would be fun to break.

The Henderson brothers, who seemed to be talking to me a lot for some odd reason, came up behind me and yelled 'BOO'. I didn't even jump. I only turned around, to look at their disappointed faces. My grin widened. They blinked and then gulped, and then grinned, taking off through the door. I ran after them, sprinting through the crowd, laughing. Once again, struck of how these boys could be so openly awe struck… I freely laughed this time, a mix between the boys and chasing the two twins. We ran out front, and I finally cornered them. I folded my arms over my chest and grinned wildly.

"Can't run. Can't hide. Whatcha' gonna do, little puppies?" I snickered, taking a step forward. They blinked and side glancing to each other. They suddenly grinned, looking back at me, and then taking me off guard by tackling me to tickle me to death.

"Say mercy!!" They laughed as I struggled to get away from them. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"You'll never –Hahahaha- Make me!!!" I laugher harder, trying to back up, but they only moved with me. "S-S-S-S-S-tttoopp!!!!"

"Say Mercy!!!!"

"Noooo!!!!" I can't breathe! Hahahaha!! I felt tears sting at my eyes as I just continued to laugh. They'd never let up. "Alright!! Mercy!!!!"

They got up and high fived each other.

"Hendersons' 1, Waters 0!!!" They chorused. I gaped at them, wiping the tears from my eyes, and then grinned.

"Ohhh, so that's how you wanna play. This isn't over till the fat lady sings!" I pulled myself up, and put my arms around both of their shoulders. "Oh, were going to have so much fun together, I can tell"

We all grinned darkly.

***

Both Deborah and the Hendersons offered to drive me home, even argued about it, until I saw Deborah's motorcycle. I instantly agreed to ride with her. I saluted Chris and Doug, laughing.

"Later!!" I hopped on the back of her ride, holding on tight and we took off. I couldn't resist the urge to throw my hands up in the air and yell "WOOOHOOO" like the Hendersons and I did this morning. Deb laughed at me as we drove down the road, 1… 5… 8… 12, and 13. I jumped off, and stretched my arms, turning back to Deborah. "Thanks, that was fun" I grinned. She grinned back at me. I could tell her and I were going to get along just fine.

I walked inside after she left to go back to her place, something about a meeting… I knew the group had been hiding something, and that only proved it. Maybe this was all connected to what my parents had left me… I dropped my bag in the kitchen and grabbed a root beer from the fridge heading up stairs into my room. My parents had left me with very many things of theirs, all contained in a chest. I cracked open my soda and took a sip of the bubbly liquid inside before setting it on the floor besides the very same black chest that held my parents' possessions that were handed down to me before they disappeared. I sat down cross-legged in front of it and sighed.

I never actually met my parents. They disappeared right after they had given birth to me… My hand trailed over the smooth black wicker top, a faint smile coming to my lips. I had hated them for leaving me. I was stuck with some foster family because none of my relatives could be found or were dead. I ran away from that family… They were… I shook my head, a wry smile on my lips. I ran to my old house and found this chest, with a note on top of it that said 'Klaire.' The chest needed a key in order to open it, which, I had. I had always had the key, wondering what its purpose was, but that night I knew. Exactly what it was for…

I shook my head and picked up my soda, sipping it and got to my feet. Really not in a mood to remember my past… Suddenly my cell rang, I blinked and looked at the ID. I grinned wildly. Phoebe! I answered.

"Wassup' girlfran?" I laughed, which was answered by so many voices it was out of control. "I CANT UNDERSTAND ANY OF YOU!!!" I laughed harder. My friends were idiots.

"KLAIRE!!" Jason's voice sounded. "Baby come back---"

"JASON! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!!" Phoebe laughed and there was a bunch of yelps and screams and giggles. I smiled, sitting back on my window seat to look out at the ocean. My old friends. Phoebe, my bestie and closest friend, a major partier. Jason, the boy who has had a crush on me forever. Monica, the girly girl of the group. Chase, a play boy. And Kevin the shy but good listening.

Oh, how I realized how much I've missed the sounds of their voices… It's been… Two days. I talked to them for hours, until Phoebe realized she had a science exam to study for and had to go.

"…I've missed you guys!! Call me soon!" I laughed and slid my phone into my pocket. I smiled, watched the stars twinkle.

One day closer to Halloween… One day away from my friends…. One step forward to figuring out what exactly happened to my parents and what they wanted me to do… One day… Well spent.

***

"We want Klaire to join to circle" Chris said to the rest of the group at the meeting. Doug nodded his head with a wild grin.

"She's an outsider, that's im—" Faye started but was cut off by Laurel.

"Did you see her choker? She has a hiddenite gemstone. Rare and since it's clear it's powerful like quartz. What if she… What if… She's a witch?"

Murmurs went through the group and Diana spoke up.

"We will watch over her the next few days… If we see many signs that she could possibly be a witch, a gem stone isn't enough proof… We'll tell her our secret. But remember she can't join our Circle, because we already have 12 members…"

"What's the big deal!! I think we can have a 13th!" Doug shouted.

"We mean, there was a 13th house, so why can't we have a 13th member?"

More murmurs and then silence, everyone looked at Cassie.

"Ah… I agree with Diana… We'll watch over her… And then come to a vote whether to let her join or not…"

The Hendersons exchanged triumphant looks, knowing they had won.


	3. Warm Welcome, Halloween, and Realization

13th Witch : A Secret Circle Fanfiction ( Chapter Three )

Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Klaire of course, hehe) or anything else. This is simply a fanfiction that I have written for you, please enjoy.

Author Note: I have released my third chapter, again, please review, I value your opinions greatly. I will continue writing and hope to make this story good. There will be both romance and a plot, so no worries, I hope I can fill your fan fic 'thirst'. I write any type of fan fic from books to anime to video games. So suggestions on stories are fine too. I want to know what you like. Thank you for reading… I really appreciate it.

My eyes opened wide. I blinked and sat up, looking about the dark room, only slightly lid up by the moonlight… Why had I woken up? I shook my head, laying back down, but had a strange feeling churn in my stomach. I tried to ignore it, but it only grew worse so I couldn't fall asleep. I sighed and slung my legs out of bed. My bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, making shivers run up my legs. I yawned, but didn't feel that tired. The only running through my brain was an alarm on high alert. My eyes scanned the room as I flicked the light switch on. Nothing… I sighed and the opened my door into the small hallway that consisted of 3 doors, bathroom, spare bed room and loft, and then the stair well. It was dark, the glass windows from below let the moonlight in, giving the house an almost eerie feel to it. I stepped into the hall way, my eyes glancing to a fro.

I placed a hand one of the door handles, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the pushed the door open and flickered on the lights. Nothing. I let out a sigh of relief. Am I superstitious or what? Look what this towns doing to me! I turned out the lights and tapped down the stairs. I must be hungry. I walked into the kitchen and screamed, falling back. My eyes widened in horror. The kitchen… Blood was smeared all over the walls and the counters… Everywhere… But what caught my attention was the little wrinkled up note that was taped on the fridge. I trembled, getting up and took the note into my hands, smoothing it out so I could read the inky cursive writing. Only three words that made me freeze in fear…

'Welcome Home Klaire'

***

"Klaire… Klaire… Klaire!!" I blinked and turned my head this way and that.

"Huh??"

The teacher clenched his teeth, his eyes twitching. I grinned.

"Did you get something in your eye Mr. Rat? I mean Rakts?" I batted my eye lashes, hearing Chris and Doug snicker from either side of me. The teacher sighed, not bothering to send me to the office like Mr. William would have in an instant at my old school. Another thing I've realized, those who lived on Crowhaven road even had power over the teachers… They would put up with us and not bother to do anything about our 'malicious attitudes' – well, at least some of us.

After class, I walked with the Hendersons to our lockers, which happened to be just 2 away. We chatted about pulling pranks and classic stunts in class, like pulling the fire drill, when Doug threw out: "Hey, you wanna go with me to a movie on Friday night? I heard about this great horror film that's coming out…"

"He means me too, I'd be coming too" Chris added in rushed.

I blinked, being taken off guard by the question. Then grinned widely.

"Horror films. My favorite" Considering last night… I could take a fire breathing dragon and laugh at it all night, while it tried to kill me.

***

At lunch I noticed, particularly Cassie, Diana and Adam watching me. Laurel and Melanie did so to. So I acted as my normal self and ended up making the 'score' Hendersons- 3, Waters- 4, by pushing their heads into Suzan's pie – Not happy about that, she was, and my spaghetti that I really didn't want. They cried mercy after a minute of cream and sauce meltdown.

They couldn't be on to me about being a witch could they…? I mean, to them their just 'fairy tales' right? Suddenly something shiny caught my eye when I noticed… Faye had a necklace with a red gemstone on it… The others were wearing types of gemstones themselves as well… My eyes narrowed as Sean chatted about the Halloween dance to me, which I wasn't really listening, just giving 'uh-huh' and 'yeahs'. What if they were witches…? That would explain so much… It would explain what my parents were saying about 'understanding more than anyone else'… I wonder if they had another Book of Shadows….

Suddenly my thinking was disturbed by Sean crying out happily.

"YESSSSS!!!!!"

I jumped.

"Huh? What?" I blinked. Chris and Doug pursed their lips at the same time, it was almost funny.

"You're going to the Halloween dance with Sean?" Doug said bluntly as Sean danced about the room. I blinked.

"When did I agree to that?" I stated dumbfounded. Doug and Chris laughed and Sean gaped.

"So y-you're not going to go with me?" Sean said slowly, looking at me. I was planning to celebrate Samhaim…

"Can't, busy. Sorry. Im not going at all" I laughed, noticing the eye exchanged between Laurel, Melanie and Diana.

"What's more important than a dance?" Suzan chimed in, taking a bite of a hostess Swiss roll. My eyes darkened as I grinned.

"That's a secret"

More eye contact exchange. I smirked. They're witches, and they're trying to figure out if I am. Ooolala.


	4. Movies And Fun Witches And Suspicion

13th Witch : A Secret Circle Fanfiction ( Chapter Four )

Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Klaire of course, hehe) or anything else. This is simply a fanfiction that I have written for you, please enjoy.

Author Note: This will be the last one of the day, it's late and I need my rest. I hopefully will update tomorrow, so please review, read and enjoy this chapter of this story. It would mean a lot. Thank you so much for the support.

Friday came quickly and I was already waiting outside, dressed in a black tank top that said 'Bite Me', black skinny jeans, black and white striped 'emo' gloves, black combat boots and black fedora. We were going to see a horror movie called "Zombie Park". I heard the reviews were great, so, this probably wouldn't be a total waste of my time. And even if it was, Halloween was only in a week. I saw the black Samurai drive down the street, getting closer. I grinned, pushing myself off of the wall of my house and walked towards them as the Suzuki came to a screeching halt.

"Hey baby, ready to partay?!" Doug shouted and Chris let out a low whistle. I laughed, climbing in.

"Oh yeah honey, all night long" I replied and we all bursted out laughing as we drove into town. I glanced about, I hadn't been in town since I drove through it to get here. I never really paid attention in the first place either… It was just another town. But then again, firs of all, my missing/dead parents told me to come here. And yesterday I figured out that the Hendersons and the rest of their group were all witches, much like myself. This place… I grinned, I'd be here for a while, I could tell… Something huge was going to happen soon… And it just wasn't making 'bonds' with these witches… It probably had to do with what happened Tuesday night… My eyes narrowed.

'Welcome Home Klaire'. It had read… Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the vehicle coming to a sudden halt. I looked up, to see we were at a Walgreens. I blinked and looked at the two. They looked at me and grinned.

"Were gonna 'borrow' some candy" They smirked, my eyes flashed dangerously and I slid out of the car with them, grinning.

"Sounds like fun, I wanna join"

We easily snuck out a bunch of candy, without any notice and the shop lifting alarms not going off either. When we got in the Suzuki, we laughed so hard the candy spilled all over the floor.

"The clerk almost caught us too!!" I laughed as Doug began to drive again. He snickered. "'Can I help you?'" I mocked his deep manly voice and they laughed.

"'No sir, were fine. Unless you mean, another reason'" Doug winked, sounding in a high pitched girly voice, saying what I had said to the clerk to fluster him. It worked to, shoulda seen his face. I gaped at him, gently wacking the side of his head,

"I do NOT sound like that!!" We laughed.

"'Yes you do! Tee hee!'" He mocked and we laughed harder.

***

We got to the theatre, candy hidden, and I ordered two large baskets of popcorn. We sat down in the very front row and during the commercials we chatted loudly, made fun of people, and threw bits of popcorn and candy around, laughing.

"Who's Klaire?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I blinked at my name, and looked back to see the people watching the screen. I turned around and twisted my head upwards to read.

'Hello Klaire.

I hope you are having a great time.

I'll see you soon.

I promise'

I froze. It had the same creepy, stomach churning feeling to the one in my kitchen… It must… No… I turned to glare at Doug and Chris, it was probably a prank of theirs, but they were looking at me for an answer. I blinked and looked back at the screen.

'…I'll see you soon.

I promise' I shivered and stood up. This was getting out of hand…

"This movie sucks, let's get outta here" I muttered and the exchanged glances, but followed after, bringing the candy.

***

We laughed, dropping the pumpkins in the back seat and revved the engine, just as we heard a bullet go through the tarp. That only made us laugh harder and we took off so fast, some of the pumpkins hobbled into the front, which Doug kicked out of his way so he could drive. We headed to go give some tourists a scare where they were giving tours about Witch Hangings and the Jails. This to me was completely revolting. They were entertained by hearing about that, even though it was fake, it still pissed me off.

***

"They're with Klaire. They said they were going to the movies with her" Diana said, answering Cassie's question. "More importantly, do you think she's witch?"

"Im not sure… I don't think there's enough evidence to prove it…" Cassie murmured and Melanie added in "All we know is that she has a hiddenite gem necklace and she's busy Halloween night."

"Raj took a liking to her right away…" Adam said after a moment, looking at Diana and Cassie. "He usually doesn't do that, but back on Cape Cove, he took a liking to Cassie right away, and she's a witch… So, maybe that would help?"

"That's true…" Cassie said, smiling sweetly at Adam, he returned the gesture.

"Well. Let's say she is a witch" Faye said for the first time having an interest in the topic. "What about it? There's only supposed to be 12 families. Remember, the 13th house belonged to Cassie's Father. Just who were her parents? Where are they now? She might be dangerous to us" Her eyes flickered… Almost in satisfaction.

There was a silence as the group members took that into consideration. Finally, Diana said. "Yes… That's always an alternative to consider…"

"We should find out more, about our… Guest" Faye suggested, with lazy cat like smile. Deborah's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. The rest of them chimed in agreement.

"But how? She's already initiated a 'Secret' from us, I don't think she'll tell us anything…" Laurel said.

"Truth spell?" Suzan suggested and Faye added "There's that, and we can always search her home… Never know what you might find"


	5. I'm Not Your Enemy

13th Witch : A Secret Circle Fanfiction ( Chapter Five )

Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Klaire of course, hehe) or anything else. This is simply a fanfiction that I have written for you, please enjoy.

Author Note: Here's the release of chapter five. Hope you like it. = ) Please review and all that jazz ;D Oh, btw, in case you didn't know, paper decomposes, hehe.

"You're going to search Klaire's house?" Chris blinked at the meeting on Sunday night. "Why?"

Faye examined her nails, smiling lazily, not bothering to look up to answer Chris's question.

"Don't you want her to join our little group? We haven't found any hard core evidence… So this is taking it to the next level. Besides, as one of the leaders, I have a say. Diana and Cassie agreed already" She purred, smugly.

The twins exchanged an uncertain look. They did want Klaire to join… They grinned at the group.

"When do we start?"

Faye's eyes narrowed, her feline smile only growing at the edges.

"You guys are gonna take her out again… Sometime this next week, and we will search her house. It's the easiest way to go."

They nodded, excited for another day to hang out with Klaire. Faye's eyes sparkled in triumph. Then Chris pointed out something: "When we went to the movies yesterday, with her."

"The screen said 'Hello Klaire/ I hope you are having a great time/ I'll see you soon/ I promise" Doug added.

"She wanted to leave right away… But I wouldn't blame her if someone sent a weird message like that, on the screen of the theatre." Chris finished.

The group paused, looking about at each other and Faye smirked: "She wouldn't want to leave unless it was directed at her. It could have been directed at any Klaire" She said slyly. The group murmured in agreement. "There must be a much larger story behind our lil' Cinderella that we don't know about. Don't you all agree?"

They all looked at Faye. She was right. Adam's eyes narrowed slightly, wondering just why Faye was getting into this so much…

***

The week of Halloween.

I grinned widely as I darkened my eye liner in the mirror, and then let my long streaked bangs fall over my left eye. I straightened out my 'Happy Tree Friends: Halloween' shirt and head out the door. The Hendersons were driving me to and from school now. Which was just fine with me, I wasn't the one spending money on gas!

I walked in the halls, but suddenly a hand with scarlet finger nails pulled me aside, into an empty room. I already knew who it was. The nails and the perfume gave it away. I raised a brow at the black haired girl.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, fake yawning. I was actually quite interested in what the dark girl wanted to say. She always gave me looks different than the others… Though, I knew she wasn't someone to go along with.

"Klaire…" She started out, almost as if she was purring. Heh. Cat. "Im just a little bit curious…" Curiosity killed the cat. My lips pulled up at the edges, threatening to grin. "Where are your parents..? Do you live alone?"

It wasn't hard at all to stop grinning now. I pursed my lips, dark eyes connecting with golden ones. "I don't live with my parents." I stated coldly. Faye's eyes narrowed, almost smiling. Cheh.

"Then where are they?" She asked, cool and slow.

"That's none of your concern. Now, Im late for History. Thanks" I hissed, sarcastic and opened the door to leave.

"Hmp… I'll see you soon… I promise" I froze and turned around, she was already gone, the halls empty. I scoffed and ran off quickly to my next class, only to bump into Nick.

"Ah… Sorry" Im murmured, and knelt down to pick up… A cigarette? I raised a brow, standing up, turning the stick around in my hand. "Heh" My eyes met his. "Confiscated" I laughed, tossing it into a trash can, beginning to walk. "You should take better care of yourself." I grinned, turning the corner.

Nick raised a brow, looking at the trash can. He smiled faintly and kept walking down the hall, pulling out another cigarette. He shook his head, and slid it back into his jacket pocket.

***

At the end of the day, I met up with Chris and Doug. I brought up my score again by making them chase me around, trying to get their keys back.

Hendersons, 12. Waters, 23. I rule.

This game never ended, and we just kept playing. It was just something we did, it was normal. We always tried to get back at each other. But for each time they got me, I got them twice. "Once for each twin" I had told them, laughing.

We drove back yelling along to the lyrics to "21 Guns" by Green Day, when my phone rang. Doug turned down the volume as I answered.

"Yellow?" I gripped my phone away from my head, the other line full of a bunch of non sense. I could only make out 'KLAIRE' 'COME BACK' 'NEED JA BABY'. "One at a time people!"

"Klaire! Klaire! It's a dire emergency! You need to come back, ASAP!" Jason yelled, as I heard hoots of laughter from the back ground followed by a bunch of 'Shhhhhhs'. I smirked.

"Uh huh. What's this dire emergency'?" I snickered.

"Uhh… Phoebe got… Laid!! By... Uhm… Chase!! Yeah!!" I could hear Phoebe scream from the back ground, and Chase laugh, along with the others. I shook my head, snickering.

"I wish them the best of luck. I have to go now—"I held the phone out because everyone was screaming and yelling. Doug and Chris chuckled. The phone clattered and then a lazy voice answered.

"Hey Klaire… I miss you" Chase mused into the phone and you could hear Jason yelling at the top of his lungs in the back. "You should at least visit some time… I'm lonely"

I laughed. "Of course I'll visit, you dweeb"

"Ah… Don't get close to other guys there… I'll get jealous…"

I laughed harder. "You idiotic play boy! None of that works on me!! Ugh! I have to go, bye! Call you guys later!"

"Bye babe—"

I hung up and gave Chris and Doug an apologetic look. "Sorry about my friends, they're, well, crazy" I snickered, looking ahead at the road, missing the two twins' irritated expressions.

"You have other friends?"

I laughed at that. "Of course! I had a life before I moved here you know? Im not a hermit!!" I laughed. They nodded slowly which made me look at them oddly. Their lips bursted into grins, even though I knew something was up, I couldn't help but grin right back at them.

***

They dropped me off at my house, but before I could get out of the Samurai, Doug grabbed my wrist. I blinked and looked back at him.

"Yes'em?" I answered, raising a brow. They sure are acting weird…

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He asked suddenly. I blinked.

"Yeah…" I answered slowly. He and Chris exchanged glances before looking back at me, grinning.

"Sweet, you wanna hang with us? We have nothing planned, so..."

"Sure, sounds great" I grinned widely. They 'Woo-hooed' and beamed wildly at me. I laughed lightly, and slid out of the car. "Later guys" I gave a short wave, watching them speed off. I rolled my eyes, smiling and headed inside. I blinked, looking at my front door.

A note.

I bit my lip slowly, closing my eyes and then reopened them to take the paper off of the door.

'Don't be scared.

I'm not your enemy Klaire'

I stared at the paper, gritting my teeth, before I tore it to shreds, throwing the strips of paper into the bushes and slammed the door shut to my house.


	6. Guyz And Galz

13th Witch : A Secret Circle Fanfiction ( Chapter Six )

Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Klaire of course, hehe) or anything else. This is simply a fanfiction that I have written for you, please enjoy.

Author Note: Chapter 6 is out~ ^^ Thank you for the reviews and everything. Please keep reviewing. Thank you so much!!

"Tomorrow then? Good job…" Faye smiled at the Henderson twins and then looked at the rest of the group. "Alright… Tomorrow night, we have 3 hours, 5 to 8pm. We'll try to find anything we can that would show signs of her being a witch."

Adam watched Faye slowly. 'What's her motive…?' Faye looked at Adam and smirked.

"Let's have fun with… Ok?" She chuckled.

***

"A skate park?" I blinked, looking at Doug, who was driving us back home from school. Tuesday night. Friday was Halloween. And tonight, I was going to a skate park… I raised a brow at them. "And what makes you think I could skate?"

They grinned. "We didn't. We'll teach you"

I laughed, shaking my head. This was going to be fun… "Whatever you guys want… But remember" I snickered. "I didn't say I COULDN'T skate either"

***

"They should have headed out to the park by now… Its 5:15…" Adam said, checking his watch, "5:16"

Faye nodded as the group headed to Number 13. The ground where Black John's house had been built and was still there, you just couldn't see it, but it would always be there.

Faye opened the door to Klaire's house and walked it. Pretty simple. But it was obvious she liked a gothic theme… The walls were black and deep maroon with dark gray elegant tiling on the floors. The kitchen had black marble counters with the same maroon cabinets. Living room, black leather couches, maroon carpet and a glass table. The walls were filled with dark paintings and books. Nothing witchy – That they could see.

The group spread out about the dark house, searching for potions, more gems, a Book of Shadows or something around that area. Faye glanced about at the others and she headed up the stair case into a gothic themed hallway, opening each door until she came to the last one in the hall.

Klaire's bedroom. Faye walked in and turned the lights on, which only lit the room up in a red glow. Her eyes scrutinized the room, and fell upon a chest at the base of the canopy bed. She walked over and knelt down in front of it. Her eyes focused on the lock. It needs a key…

Adam leaned in the door way of what seemed to be Klaire's bedroom and watch Faye stand up and turn.

"Ah…" She purred, her eyes connecting with his. "Need something?"

"We aren't finding a single thing" He said, his eyes looking past Faye to the chest.

"Well… We have 3 hours… Keep searching…" She said simply. Adam walked over and knelt down in front of the chest as well. He ran a hand over the wicker box and looked at Faye.

"You think something is in here?"

"Well, maybe…" Faye muttered, thinking the complete opposite, she knew there was something in there. She could sense something from it, but barely… As if… Something was blocking her from doing so. Which, only made Faye want to know what was in the chest more.

But, tonight wasn't the night to open it… Not with everyone else around. And she needed the key, which, she had no idea where it could be.

Faye stood up and sighed. Adam watched her slowly and got up as well.

"Keep searching. There's nothing to see here."

***

I did an Ollie, laughing as I landed and, flipped up the board to catch it and then ran over to Chris and Doug.

"I never told you I couldn't skate" I started as we walked back to the truck. It was about 7:30 now.

"Yes, but you never told you could," Doug protested and Chris added "We wanted to show off our moves…"

"But I schooled you both" I snickered. "Can I call this an own? A pwn? Oh yeah. Hendersons, 12 Kla—"

"We get it!!" I laughed at them, they grinned back. They hit my back and took off towards our ride, racing me there. They won. I rolled my eyes as the high fived and laughed, and teased me.

"You guys gotta head start!!" I argued, they only laughed. I pouted, trying not to laugh. "Not fair!!"

"Life's not fair Chika" Doug winked, and we all laughed. I rolled my eyes again and opened the door, hopping in.

They got in as well, still going on about how they beat me in a – Cheated – Race. I sat back, and watched the signs fly past as the headlights hit them. I closed my eyes half way lazily. I was so tired… Skate boarding can take a lot outta you, especially when you're with these two idiots… I smiled slightly at that.

We drove past the cemetery. The moonlight illuminated the pale graves, eerily. Tonight a gray haze clouded over the burial site… Which made the scene all the creepier, especially with the bare trees in the background. Just like in the horror movies. This would be the scene where we'd get a flat tire. Doug would change the tire with a spare, while Chris would suggest going into the cemetery to play some games or such… Of course I'd agree.

I sighed and looked away from the window. My overactive imagination was too much sometimes… I closed my eyes, thinking of Halloween… When suddenly there was a huge thump as if we ran over something – Something big. Doug cursed, and pulled over and hopped out. Chris and I followed. As Doug checked the tires Chris and I went back to see what we hit. I examined the shape as we got closer. It was long; it seemed to be covered in some dark fabric.

We got to the shape, puzzled. I knelt down to push the fabric away and fell back, screaming.


	7. Books

13th Witch : A Secret Circle Fanfiction ( Chapter Seven )

Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Klaire of course, hehe) or anything else. This is simply a fanfiction that I have written for you, please enjoy.

Author Note: Here's chapter seven for you all. I hope Im satisfying you with my story… So if not, or is you are, leave me a review, I'd be thrilled to hear all of your guys comments. Thanks everyone~

I heard Chris scream and fall back onto the rough pavement. I fell over laughing, hard.

"It's a box! A box you dummy!!!" I laughed even harder. He glared at me, his cheeks tinted pink.

"That wasn't funny! It-It could have been… A person... Or… Something…" He muttered, his eyes narrowing. Bad experiences maybe? I shrugged and looked back at the box. I, myself, thought it was a person as well… And I thought it was related to what was going on with all those messages… I guess not.

I peered closer at the long box, pulling off the rest of the fabric. A coffin. That would explain why we thought it was human… I snickered, knocking on the wood… Metal actually. That would explain why it wasn't in splitters from the Samurai running it over. And… From the sound of it, something is in it. I grinned. Maybe we will find a body after all…

I felt Chris come up beside me and gasp slightly. That didn't stop me as I pulled up on the latches and opened the metal casket. I blinked. Not a body. Books. I felt an odd disappointment wash over me, which I didn't quite understand. But by the way my heart was pounding; it looked like I was expecting something… I smirked wryly and picked up one of the books, flipping through the old pages.

Odd books – and aged. They weren't even typed, all hand written. My eyes widened. Spells. I side glanced at Chris, who seemed to have notice the same thing. I quickly glanced away, back at the writing… It seemed very familiar, as if I've seen this handwriting before. I shook my head. I need to keep these…

"Poems? Books of poetry in a coffin?" I snickered. "How odd… I like poetry though, and these don't seem to belong to…" I flipped to the front, and my eyes widened.

Klaire Marie Waters.

This was getting weirder by the second… I scanned down the page. It wasn't only my name there. Naomi Elizabeth Jackson. I blinked. My moms… I continued to scan, many of them I didn't recognize… Charles Dalton Smith… Kurt Thomas Montgomery… Marilyn Rose White. As I got further down the list, I noticed they didn't have middle names. Heh. Ashlyn Gates. Harper Schneider. Black John. I snickered. Who named their kid Black John? Maybe it was a nick name… Oh well. He was the last on the list.

"Ill keep the books. They are very interesting" I closed the book gently, and set it back in the coffin. Before Chris could read the front page I slipped the book from his hands and placed it back in as well. I smiled brightly as I could manage. "Thank you. Now can you help me load this into the back?"

He stared at me for a moment, giving another glance to the books and then nodded.

***

"We didn't find anything" Laurel said as the group entered Diana's house. "Not a single, solitary thing. Maybe shes human after all…"

Faye watched the clueless group in mock amusement, but chose to say nothing. She already knew what she needed and what she had to do. She didn't need them to know anything about her plans…

Adam, once again, found himself giving a cautious look at Faye. Something… Was going on with that girl, and he needed to find out… For the sake of Cassie… Diana… And the rest of the group.

"Where are the guys with Klaire?" Melanie said after a while, looking away from the window, rejoining the group. "They should have come back a half an hour ago with Klaire, yet I haven't seen the twins Suzuki pass yet…"

Cassie frowned. "Maybe something happened…?" Her brows furrowed, trying to figure something out… She kept having a strong feeling that Klaire was a witch… But there was nothing to prove it… She just didn't know anymore… Something was… Unique about that girl… She glanced at Adam and Diana, whom both she loved very dearly. She needed to figure something out. She was just about to mention that maybe they should go look for them when Faye, who was leaning against the window now, peering out it, said "They're back…"

***

Chris helped me lift the coffin up the stairs and into my room. We set it down in a huff. Who knew books could be so heavy!! I grinned at Chris, who was looking around the room, smirking.

"Thanks" I said.

"Nice color scheme" He chuckled, looking at me. I rolled my eyes, beaming at him. His eyes fell on the chest and he walked over, kneeling beside it and lightly ran a hand over its course surface. "Seems old…" His eyes peered at the lock. He chuckled and looked at me, raising a brow. I snickered, sitting down next to him.

"Let's just say what's inside is very special to me…" I smiled kindly. He chuckled.

"I understand" He grinned. "We have to hang out again. You're a fun person to be around"

I grinned wildly at him, "Thanks"

He didn't say anything for a minute and then opened his mouth, just as Doug knocked on the door. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Time to go Chris…" He said slowly, looking at us both. Chris blinked and looked at his brother.

"Already?" He frowned and then sighed, getting up. He beamed widely at me. "Good night Klaire, I'll see you tomorrow"

I nodded, getting up as well and saw them to the door. I waved as they drove off. Then, as soon as they were out of sight, I shut the door and then ran up stairs, back into my bedroom. I grabbed a few books from the metal sarcophagus and plopped down on my bed, setting the books besides me.

"Lets get started" I snickered, cracking one of them open to the first page…

'Dear to all this may concern…

This book is one of many that have been passed down for many generations, to chosen few. The only reason you are reading this book, is because you are one of the few chosen ones. Your named has already been written down for you, so no worries. Take good care of these books, they aren't just any ordinary spell books. And youll see why.

Sincerely,

Black John'

I raised a brow. Well Black John, it seems were going to get fairly close these next few days. I grinned, and flipped the page, starting the read…

***

"Klaires a witch!" Chris panted when he ran inside Diana's house, Doug added "Its true!!"

Everyone turned and exclaimed. "WHAT!?!" All except for Faye and Nick—Of course. Faye just smirked, as if she was expecting this the whole time…


End file.
